videogames_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Mermaid Aquarium
''Mermaid Aquarium ''is an online game where players are allowed to take care of mermaids and control their lives. It is based on fish tank games and life simulation games, being compared to franchises such as The Sims and Fishdom. It was released in August 2018 by Marine Mood and due to its popularity, the game download will be available in 2020. Description " Approximately 71% of planet Earth is covered by oceans. Fred Gorell states: " more than 95% of our ' blue world ' is unknown to human eyes ". But what could be living down there? Some believe that the answer are aquatic humanoids. You have never seen one of them, but this will be past from now on. Marine Mood brings to you " Mermaid Aquarium ", an exclusive life simulation game. Experience the merfolk legend, adopting your own little mermaid or becoming one. ''" Modes * ''Aquarium Mode * Salt Water Mode * Fresh Water Mode Gameplay The game starts with a menu in which the player must choose a mode. As in life simulation games, the name, personality and human part of the merpeople can be defined by the players. The players can also decorate the background. Just as you can buy characters, you can also sell them for pearls. In the Aquarium Mode, players can take care of real living mermaids, like pet fish. The aquarium environment has three sizes - small, medium and large. The players can have several mermaids and mermen living together, but they must keep them happy and fed, as well the water clean. Otherwise, they will die. Merpeople reproduction can be achieved at Level 20. In both The Salt Water and Fresh Water Mode, the player can become a mermaid or merman, living a wild life. The playable character can interact with randomly generated merpeople and characters from friends. Depending on the species, merpeople can eat aquatic plants, aquatic animals, humans or even smaller mermaids and mermen. The characters can spend time on the surface, but they can be captured by humans or die of dehydration if they stay too long. Other form of dying in nature is being brutally devoured by larger animals. Characters The playable characters are mermaids and mermen of diferent breeds. Even though some humans and aquatic animals appear during the game, they are NPC. Salt Water Merpeople * Fish Merpeople, based on different species of salt water fish. * Mammal Merpeople, based on different species of cetaceans (dolphins and whales) and pinnipeds (seals and walruses). * Crustacean Merpeople, based on different species of crabs, prawns and lobsters. * Chelonian Merpeople, based on different species of turtles. * Mollusk Merpeople, based on different species of octopuses and squids. * Cnidarian Merpeople, based on different species of jellyfish, anemones and similar creatures. Fresh Water Merpeople * Fish Merpeople, based on different species of fresh water fish. * Batrachian Merpeople, based on different species of frogs and salamanders. * Reptile Merpeople, based on different species of alligators and crocodiles. Both groups are playable in the Aquarium Mode. Trivia * Although the game includes different versions of merpeople, in real life they have always been described as just half human and half fish. ** In real life, the classification of merpeople is debatable due to possessing fish-like traits (namely fish-tails). However, the presence of mammary glands implies that they are mammals. Category:Life simulation games Category:Fish tank games Category:Mermaid games Category:Mythical creatures games Category:Online games Category:PC Games Category:Survival Games